At present, the traditional Chinese paintings are usually painted on a piece of Chinese art paper or silken cloth with a flat surface. Since the elements presenting the painting are not rich enough, the stereo sense, texture and the sense of layering of the painting are insufficient visually. In contrast, although the oil painting may better show the stereo effects of scenes in the painting, it is required to use a method of accumulating oil paints to stereo objects, and this method is time-consuming, labor-consuming and waste of oil paints. Meanwhile, due to the material problem, the Chinese painting, the oil painting and the sculpture cannot be integrated into a same painting. For example, since the Chinese art paper and the silken cloth are too thin and insufficient in strength to bear the weight of the oil paints, and the canvas usually for oil painting cannot exhibit the artistic effects to be achieved by the penetration and rendering of ink and thus cannot support the creation of a Chinese painting. In this case, it is very difficult to exhibit the characteristics of two or even more sorts of painting in one painting. Moreover, for the Chinese painting, the characteristics of the ink and the Chinese art paper are mainly utilized, while for the oil painting, oil paints are mainly used. However, both the ink and the oil paint are monotonous and there are less painting elements, so the painting is not rich enough.